A Vote for Europe
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Following debates in the Wizengamot, lines are drawn as Wizarding Britain has announced that a vote will be held on their membership of the Magical Council of Europe. (A EU Referendum inspired fanfic)


**A Vote for Europe** – Rating **T**

Summary – **Following debates in the Wizengamot, lines are drawn as Wizarding Britain has announced that a vote will be held on their membership of the Magical Council of Europe. (A EU Referendum inspired fanfic)**

Pairings – **Harry/Ginny/Susan, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Hannah (with hints of Draco/Ginny, Harry/Hermione)**

-A Vote for Europe-

 **Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

 **24th December 2015**

"…And I put it to you Mr Chief Warlock that the Magical Council of Europe is, following the revelation of statistics by the Wizengamot Administration Authority, taking too much of this country's civil liberties, therefore it is the responsibility of the Ministry of Magic to leave the Magical Council of Europe." Harry Potter, the Head Auror within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter said.

"I second the motion that Lord Potter has made." Neville Longbottom, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom said, smiling at Harry. "The Magical Council of Europe and their reforms since the Second Voldemort War has caused several issues, including but not limited to, the kidnapping and attempted murder of Hermione Weasley, the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement because of the group, known as the Cruciform, coming forth. The reforms have also caused changes that has lost people their jobs and caused a number of riots in Diagon Alley.

"Those riots were because of policies put in place by the Great Alliance Longbottom. You and Potter have turned this country to the dogs." Ernie Macmillan, the leader of the Light Alliance said.

"I will have you know that we voted against the policy that the Magical Council of Europe tried to force upon us!" Neville said, getting angry with the pompous Hufflepuff. "Not just that but because of the Magical Council of Europe telling us we had to reduce the budget of the Department of the Control and Registration of Magical Creatures. Our source within the Magical Council of Europe has told us that they want us to close the Centaur Liaison Office, the House Elf Liaison Office, the Goblin Liaison Office and the Crumpled Horned Snorlack Liaison Office."

"Not just that but we have had to close the Auror Training Academy, with a company winning the tender and moving it to the new Brighton Military Academy. Those recruits are worse than the ones we trained in-house." Harry continued, his anti Magical Council of Europe stance showing.

The combined Wizengamot voted on the motion, with a referendum being suggested as the way to go for Magical Great Britain.

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

 **24th December 2015**

Harry was sitting in the drawing room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place with his wife, Ginny Potter, his consort, Susan Bones and his best friends, Ronald and Hermione Weasley, debating the Wizengamot's decision.

"Well I thing that the Wizengamot was very responsible in their decision," Hermione said, "They were responsible by allowing the Wizarding British public to take a vote on their future within Europe."

"But the Wizarding World has never done a vote before." Ron said, "It is such a Muggle thing that they are doing. We should keep our traditions.

"You do forget Ron that as Head of the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Head Auror, I have two positions on the Wizengamot." Harry said, annoyed with his friend. "I was the one who suggested leaving the Magical Council of Europe as I feel it has caused more problems than it is worth. Remember that I was Muggle Raised and I feel the same as Hermione."

"Well I will be voting to remain within the Magical Council of Europe as I feel my life has been better within it. Even the value of the Galleon has risen!" Ginny said, disagreeing with her husband.

"Ginny! Don't forget that it was the Magical Council of Europe and their reforms that caused your sister-in-law to be kidnapped by the Cruciform!" Susan said, outraged over the statement that was made. "Then there are the cuts to Control and Registration of Magical Creatures and Magical Law Enforcement. The way the cuts are going, there will be another Goblin Rebellion!"

"I agree with Susan!" Hermione said.

"You would you insufferable know it all!" Ron said, getting angry. "Some days I wonder why I asked you to marry me, following Harry and Susan and their opinions all of the time."

Hermione got up from the couch, annoyed with what her Husband had said and his treatment of her. Harry got up and followed her, intent on providing comfort to her.

"She is a right nightmare!" Ron said.

Susan knew where her husband and consort had gone, and knew that Harry and Hermione were taking a risk of their affair being found out. But for the situation with the Magical Council of Europe, she knew she would be on the Leave side, come hell or high water.

 **Remain Campaign Headquarters, 26 Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **14th March 2016**

The previous three months had been bad for the Remain campaign, with defections by several prominent members of the campaign, such as several owners and proprietors of shops and businesses within Diagon Alley Garrick Ollivander, Hermitage Burke, George Weasley and the Goblins of Gringotts, all declaring their support for the Leave Campaign.

Ernie Macmillan, the head of the official Remain Campaign, was jumping for joy. He had heard from his spies who had reported that the chief financial backer to the Leave campaign, Draco Malfoy, had been seen coming out of the house of the Head Auror, Harry Potter, one of the major Leave supporters, hand in hand with Ginny Potter.

He sent his chief assistant, Daphne Boot out in order to get the story to the Political Editor of the Daily Prophet, Penelope Smith, hoping that they would destabilise the Leave campaigns chances of success in the vote that was going to happen on the 23rd June 2016, the same day as the Muggle vote for them to leave the European Union.

He turned around to see Daphne run into the office, frowning. "The Prophet refused to run the story as they claim that the story was not in the readers interests" she said, annoyed. "The new owners are all members of the Leave campaign.

Ernie banged his head on the desk. The remain campaign was going to fail.

 **Outside Weasley Wizard Wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley, London, England**

 **17th April 2016**

Mundungus Fletcher had been recently released from his 26th term at Azkaban, having been arrested for taking a broomstick without consent. Walking through Diagon Alley, minding his own business, he saw the front page of the Daily Prophet that somebody was reading.

" ** _Fudge is now Commissioner for the Magical Council of Europe_**

 _Report by Political Editor, Penelope Smith_

Following a vote in Brussels by the representatives of the Magical Council of Europe, last night, former Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has been made the new Commissioner for the Magical Council of Europe.

 _Fudge, the Minister who denied the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has said that he intends to ignore any referendum or vote by the Wizarding Britain's public and their Wizengamot._

Harry Potter, the Leave campaign's chief member says "Fudge would always say that Wizarding Britain would need to remain within the Magical Council of Europe. He is scared as we are the biggest economy in the Council, thus he believes we need to stay."

 _We believe that the Magical Public should use their rights on June 23rd to vote for a exit from the Magical Council of Europe, all for the Greater Good of Magical Britain."_

 **Wizengamot** **Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

 **23rd June 2016**

The Wizengamot Chambers had been turned into a counting office, with the votes coming in by people apparating from three locations, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow.

People were counting the votes for the referendum, with the chosen question for the referendum being 'Do you agree that the British Ministry of Magic should pull out of the Magical Council of Europe?' People were voting in their droves, with a turnout from the magical public estimated at 82.42%.

Several hours later, the Wizengamot speaker was ready to announce the results.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Audrey Weasley and I am the Acting Returning Officer for the referendum of Great Britain and their membership of the Magical Council of Europe." She said, pulling her parchment towards her. "Welcome to the Wizengamot Chambers. Today voters in Magical Britain have had the opportunity to vote on the membership of the Magical Council of Europe. I declare that the total number of votes given to each candidate was as follows: To Leave the Magical Council of Europe, 436083, with The Remain within the Magical Council of Europe having 290722 votes

"The total number of votes cast was 726,938. The total number of ballot papers rejected was 133. The ballot papers were rejected for the following reasons: 72 ballot papers were rejected because they did not bear the official mark. 42 ballot papers were rejected because votes were given for more than one candidate. 17 ballot papers were rejected because there was something written or marked on the ballot paper, which could identify the voter, and 2 ballot papers were rejected because they were unmarked or void for uncertainty. I can also confirm that Muggle Britain has voted, and in their election, they have decided to leave the European Union."

The celebrations within the Wizengamot Chambers lasted throughout the day.

-A Vote for Europe-

 **A/N** – This story uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.

Just like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
